


Sleepover

by Godilovefandoms



Series: Hayley Kiyoko’s Story [1]
Category: Sleepover - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Gay, basically a story of her music videos put into one, lesbian jesus, please read this I was up at two am texting this to my friend, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godilovefandoms/pseuds/Godilovefandoms
Summary: Hayley Kiyoko falls in love with a girl, and their road to happiness is gonna be bumpy.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue/gifts).



> hello lesbians, and hopefully sue, (you know who you are) welcome to Hayley Kiyoko’s gay and sad adventure. who hurt our lesbian Jesus? read the story and you’ll find out.

Hayley Kiyoko’s got a new friend.

Shes afraid to get too close to her, especially once she realized something about herself. 

She liked girls. 

And it wasn’t just something you could ignore for a couple years and shove it under your bed. This was basically going to be a piece of her life.

Hayley and her grow closer as friends, and her worst fear has come true. She’s caught feelings for a straight girl. 

The nights she stays in Hayley’s bed, and the days they platonically cuddle and hug tears her apart.

She’d fallen for a straight girl. 

Their regretfully platonic relationship went on with Hayley pining over her. 

At least she’s got her in her head. 

The soft and loving dreams torture Hayley’s mindset, to the point where she’s conflicted about her feelings.

Sadness, anger, guilt, and happiness flood her mind all at once. 

Every time she wants to hang out at Hayley’s, Hayley just wishes something would ‘inconvienantly’ come up to ruin the plans. 

But every time, Hayley is left there pining. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello I just realized this is shitty uhhh sorry about that I’m not feeling good today


End file.
